The Frozen Fist
by Kei Imakuri
Summary: This is my first fic. I've only done the first chapter so far so please R&R. If I get good feedback then I'll put out chapter two. Thanks
1. The Cold Grudge

As you probably guessed I do not own or have anything to do with the characters or events used in this story. This is completely for entertainment and to hopefully fill up some time over Christmas Break.  
  
"This had better be important," Hiei muttered under his voice.  
  
"Don't worry Hiei," Kurama replied with a chuckle under his breath, "it is."  
  
Obviously Kurama hadn't told him they were only visiting Yusuke's house for a friendly visit. He knew there was no way that Hiei would've agreed to go if those had been the terms.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Hiei uttered. It seemed as though there were disgust in his voice. Then again, he wasn't necessarily ecstatic about seeing his old "friend" the spirit detective.  
  
"Just calm down for once. It'll only be a few more minutes." He had said this in his calming tone. The one that he, strangely, always seemed to have, even when he is at the greatest of challenges.  
  
It had felt like they had been walking on the rough conglomerate pavement for hours. Kurama suggested they sit down for a while. He wasn't sure whether or not Yusuke had finished his preparations for the reunion get together of the spirit detectives old, other worldly group of "friends."  
  
A few minutes of Hiei's angry mumbling made Kurama weary of whether or not Hiei would be able to last even another minute before they got to the spirit detective's house.  
  
"If this gathering is so IMPORTANT then why are we still sitting here?"  
  
This threw Kurama for a loop. "Well," he stuttered "I'm not sure that Yusuke's ready for us yet." It was an obvious lie, but Hiei didn't care.  
  
"Let's go," Hiei sharply replied. Kurama stood up only to fall quickly to his knees holding his head. Hiei didn't realize Kurama was shaking his head violently until a moment later.  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
There was no answer from the shaking red head.  
  
"Kurama what's going on!?" Hiei violently shook his partner's shoulders. "Kurama!? KURAMA!?"  
  
Kurama stood up as if in a trance-like state. His eyes were glowing an erie yellow.  
  
Suddenly, he spoke in a loud, dark voice "Hiei! You shall pay for what you have done to me!" He quickly took out a beautiful, red rose from inside his coat and transformed it into a rose whip.  
  
He lunged at Hiei and shouted "DIE!!" 


	2. A Second Attack

SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated recently. I got caught up with... well everything, but here it is, chapter two ^__^. Byt the way, I'm not sure about the whole demon pulse thing (paragraph four) but it seemed like it would be right.  
  
Hiei quickly dodged and jumped on top of a nearby awning. He quickly unsheathed his sword. By this time, he had already flown fifty feet down the street.  
  
"I never knew Kurama had so much power," he said as he regained himself.  
  
Kurama was once again running straight toward Hiei, eyes still glowing yellow, jumping from one awning to another repeatedly screaming "DIE! DIE! DIE!" He lunged at Hiei once more. Hiei jumped and slashed Kurama's right arm. He landed in time to watch Kurama fall over and roll off the awning onto the sidewalk.  
  
"KURAMA!" Hiei dashed to his partner. He checked for a pulse. Luckily, Kurama was still alive. Hiei slung Kurama over his shoulders and ran to the spirit detective's house which was now only a short two blocks away.  
  
Hiei quickly opened the door. Yusuke and Kuwabara's reminiscing was abruptly stopped. "What happened!?" Yusuke, Kuwabara and a newly appeared Botan rushed to the doorway.  
  
"Set him down," Botan ordered. She immediately started healing Kurama. "This may take a while. So in the mean time, tell us exactly what happened out there."  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke added. "I've never seen Kurama beaten up that badly."  
  
Hiei explained the story of Kurama's possession. A few minutes later Kurama awakened with a strange headache.  
  
"W...what happened?" he stuttered.  
  
"You were possessed," Hiei answered, "and I'm going to get who did it." He started walking out the door.  
  
"Wait a minute. Where are you going?" Yusuke asked. "You have no idea who possessed Kurama. Are you planning on just bumping into him on the stre-"  
  
"How quickly you forget," Hiei interrupted.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm telepathic you fool. I was able to tell who it was the instant he started charging at me. Now let me go."  
  
"Then...who was it?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Shishiwakamaru."  
  
"No way!" Kuwabara yelled. "We killed him and that Yuraya-whatama guy and the other guys too, back in the dark tournament!"  
  
"How he managed to get such power is beyond me but apparently we didn't finish the job."  
  
"Aww man, there's no way I'm going back there!" Kuwabara roared.  
  
"We don't have to. He's not there anymore. He's somewhere near here."  
  
"But how can you be sure?"  
  
"sigh...you people don't listen do you. I have very advanced telepathy. I'd be angry at myself had I not been able to trace it." Hiei then ran out the door.  
  
"Wait," Yusuke screamed as he threw on his jacket and ran after him.  
  
"Wait for me guys!" Kuwabara started running out the door when he was knocked flat on his face by Botan flying out the door on her paddle. "Of all the darn luck...grumblegrumble..."  
  
Hiei finally reached an open area in the forest. There was nothing there. No footprints, auras, no anything. Hiei couldn't even see any traces with his jagan eye.  
  
"Hey, this is the same place I first saw you Hiei." Yusuke pointed out, "but what's going on? There's no one here." Yusuke said.  
  
"I've noticed that moron..."  
  
"well," Kuwabara started, "what gives? You said you knew whe- AGHHHHHH!" Kuwabara fell to one knee. He grabbed his head in immense pain.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"It's just like last time," Hiei said in a small voice. "Arm yourself!"  
  
Kuwabara lunged at Hiei numerous times at Hiei all in vain to the demon's immense speed. He pulled out his spirit sword and went after Yusuke. He slashed many times, but again to no avail. He finally set his sights on Botan. He lunged at her as he had to the others.  
  
"Botan!!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
Botan pulled out her paddle and smacked Kuwabara with it, hitting him into a nearby tree.  
  
The possessed Kuwabara mumbled under his breath "This body is useless..." Kuwabara fell to the ground for a moment, unconscious. He then stood up, "What happened?" he asked himself repeatedly.  
  
"Apparently you were taken over." Hiei said. "Once again by Shishi."  
  
"Why did he stop?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"He must've realized that a moron like you couldn't have had much strength to begin with, so he let you go." Hiei found pleasure in saying this and shot a smirk at Kuwabara.  
  
"Why I oughtta-"  
  
"Boys please!" Botan interrupted. "Lets not fight at a time like this. Apparently Shishiwakamaru is after one of us. But, I can't quite understand why other than revenge obviously. Or how for that matter."  
  
~In a large tower in Demon World~  
  
"My little lady, anything is possible. Anything hehehehehe."  
  
By the way, I probably butchered the spelling of shishiwakamaru, sry... X_X 


End file.
